


Rub one out

by whilowhisp



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Trans!Junkrat, Unrequited Love, does it count if it goes both ways, trans!Roadhog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whilowhisp/pseuds/whilowhisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat decides to use his time wisely while Roadhog's in the shower. Feelings are involved on both sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rub one out

**Author's Note:**

> warning: I use the proper (as in scientific, not right) vernacular for their genitalia, specifically the word clit as I am describing his genitalia from a third person omniscient point of view, rather than their point of view.

“Fuck” Junkrat muttered, squirming and rubbinghis hands up and down his sides as he writhed against the sheets. Roadhog was in the shower, he could be a while, and the thought sent a tantalizing shiver down Junkrat’s spine. He didn’t get time to himself all that often, especially since he’d turned this into a two man band. He imagined Roadhog in the shower, hot water running down his swells and curves. “Aw yeah…” he muttered, closing his eyes. Maybe the pig was jerking off too, rubbing one out under the hot spray. He groaned softly, careful of his volume as he brought a hand down to his own clit, imagining Hog doing the same thing. They’d had sex before, a rough, hapless thing in the middle of the Australian outback, but ever since they’d hit civilization it was… different. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, pressing against his clit almost angrily at those thoughts. He wanted to get off, not… not whatever those thoughts wanted him to do. He rubbed himself, thinking about Hog doing much the same thing, maybe pinching at his pierced nipples and pulling for that delicious burn. He mimicked the thought, using his mechanical arm to pull at his own nipple, flatter than roadhog’s because of the surgery they got for him the moment they got to Sydney. He feels sudden fondness. Roadhog could have gotten the surgery too… probably instead of Junkrat seeing as they didn’t have exactly enough cash at the time, though truthfully he could have intimidated the surgeon into doing it pro bono. He’d thought about asking why the other man didn’t get it too, but he’d been so excited about the prospect of being rid of his fleshy upper bits, the thought had escaped him soon after…

Junkrat pulled and pinched at his nipple, fingers rubbing lightly at his surgery scars, light enough to tickle goosebumps on his skin and shivers down his spine. The finger on his clit speeds up, flicking it back and forth, the motion partially obscured by his shorts is obscene and he giggles looking down at it before using both hands to push his shorts off. When they’d fucked in the irradiated desert it’d been quick, frustration coupled with sexual attraction and relief at being alive. They’d nearly died not two hours prior, facing some junkers who’d managed to track Junkrat down and didn’t care who he had guarding him. He still had the slight scar from where he’d been roped around the neck and dragged for a few feet behind one of their vehicles before Hog’s chain and hook had made short work of the machine.

He remembered the relief when he’d suddenly been able to breathe, remembered the pain of being wrenched up off the ground and held, squeezed really against Roadhog’s chest like a stuffed animal that’d almost been lost, and he for damn sure remembered the rumble of ‘mine’ when the hog had taken out the last junker, firing a concentrated burst of scrap into the man’s back as he tried for one last assault on his own. Junkrat liked the sound of that, groaned aloud when he thought of it again, thought of being claimed again by the older man.

He rubbed between his folds, having to stop for a moment to collect some of the liquid oozing from his hole to lubricate the motions, but it felt so good. He remembered seeing Hog’s face for the first time, remembered their first kiss, how it’d tasted terrible and how he couldn’t help but want more even. He remembered Hog’s fingers on his clit and that does it, he’s falling over the edge, back arching, biting his lip to cut off his moans of Roadhog’s name, and he kept rubbing because that’s what roadhog did and he kept at it till he’s too sensitive and had to pull away. He panted, sprawled out on the bed and staring at the ceiling and he thought he heard the door to the bathroom, but when he looked, it was still closed. The shower was off though, so he hurried to right his shorts, ignoring the dampness between his thighs. He was taking next shower anyway. He tossed the covers around to hide the wet spot he’d left and by the time he was done, Roadhog still wasn’t out of the shower. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile.

Roadhog leaned heavily against the door, face burning. He’d caught the tail end of Junkrat getting off and he couldn’t help having watched, couldn’t help biting his lip and rubbing at himself through the towel. It’d been when he came that really did it though, his name on those lips he wanted to kiss… he pressed his hands to his face, wheezing slightly. He felt like he needed another shower just to cool off, how could he face Junkrat after hearing him moan out his name like that? Like… like he loved him? He shook his head, not even willing to entertain the fantasy. What two men did in the desert stayed in the desert, no matter how he wanted.

He splashed his face with cool water from the sink, finishing drying off to give the blood in his face time to run down. He could do this, he knew he could… even if Junkrat was masturbating and moaning his name, that didn’t mean… It didn’t mean anything. He wrapped the overlarge towel around his shoulders and opened the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always taking fic requests at drdsb.tumblr.com/ask and I personally headcanon/au transroadrat but I'll write them cis if asked to or nb or whatever! I'll write just about anything. I hope you enjoyed. buy me a coffee? ko-fi.com/whilowhisp


End file.
